From The Inside Out
by wombatxxmd
Summary: Sasuke must learn how to accept someone into his life. Hinata must gain self confidence. Are these two willing to teach each other what they need most? Through there encounter with each other, they learn the struggle of life from the inside out. HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and honestly, if I did own or take part in any sort of the making of Naruto, the show would be very different. But no worries, I don't own Naruto.

_My first FanFic, and I did not realize how hard it was to start it. I had the whole chapter summary written down, and I was going to follow that, but then I look back on it and realize that this order does not work, and so on and so forth._

_Read and Review…if you want to._

**Prologue**

The sun just peeked out from behind the clouds, which looked to be most enjoyable to lay upon. The rays from the sun above allowed a warmth to settle upon the various people outside, and the breeze that the trees gave made it an all around better day.

Outside, various peoples where leading there lives, going through there daily routine, whether it was from opening the shop or taking a walk near the edge of the forest. Many people where out this glorious day, except for a few.

In the hospital ward, a patient laid in the medic bed grudgingly against his will. His coal black eyes looked around at the various people that where in the room, there faces showing a mix amount of emotions, while his, his emotions where concealed behind his annoyed mask.

"Oye, Sasuke-san, how are you feeling?" The loudest of them all spoke, his high-pitch voice was enough to make the whole population in Kanoha grovel in despair.

"Naruto! Let him rest!" Sasuke was wrong, the pink-haired one had the loudest voice.

"Ahh, but I was just wondering how-" But he was cut off, and not by another person wanting to join in on their conversation, but by physical pain. Sakura, by this time, had knocked Naruto over the head with her fist.

As the loud blonde laid on the ground clutching his head in his hand, the pink haired girl; Sakura-moved forward Sasuke's bed. It didn't last long until she was accompanied by another female, a blonde one…Ino.

"Sasuke-kun. How are you feeling?" Sakura asked. She set her hands upon the bed as though to comfort Sasuke.

"Sakura-dobe! I thought you said that he needed his rest?! You're such a hypocrite!" Ino yelled, followed by snide remarks between the two girls.

The inhabitants of the room, including Sasuke only blinked while watching the some what of a conversation fight happen.

It had been the third day since he had arrived to Kanoha, and though he had came back against his will, he had to admit that he was glad that nothing had changed within the city.

_End of Prologue!_

_I know it was short, but honestly I am tired right now, and it's a prologue, it's not suppose to give out too much information. Just enough. I am sure you know where Sasuke had returned from, but if you don't, I shalt not spoil it for you, you will learn in due time._

_wombat_


	2. Chapter 1: Alone with Realizations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Like I said in the Prologue, if I did it would be very different! Orochimaru or Itachi would be Hokage, Sasuke would be with Hinata and Narutos favorite food wouldn't be ramen. Wow, Orochimaru as Hokage…creepy. Very very creepy. Kind of sends shiver down my back just thinking about it.

Chapter 1

**Alone with Realizations**

Hinata walked down the crowded street, her eyes not staring at the scenery ahead of her, but where staring intently at the ground, as if her mission in life was to study the gravel ground.

It was a perfect day like yesterday; once again the sun's luminescent rays shone above everyone, spreading a blanket of warm air over everybody.

She had heard of the rumors, that the youngest of the surviving Uchihas was back within the city borders. She had made an effort to see out this rumor yesterday, but was, unfortunately caught up in another matter.

Today though, today she would visit the Uchiha in the hospital, of course she could not go alone. Practically all of Rookie Nine was going to accompany her.

She continued walking, weaving in and out of tired looking people as though it was a daily routine. She didn't know the Uchiha well, in fact, she wasn't sure if she had ever said a single 'hello' to him. But all that was soon to change, even though she knew she had a lack of self confidence, she knew that she must make an effort to somehow over come that lack of self confidence.

She took an abrupt stop, feeling something or someone collide with her body. This would have been embarrassing for most people, but to a Hyuuga, this was most embarrassing.

She looked up, wanting to see who she bumped into and of course apologize for this, but seeing who it was, she unfortunately came at a lost of words. She opened her mouth to apologize for not paying attention, but closed her mouth as soon as she opened it.

"S-Sasuke-san?" Was all that she managed to say. Her voice cracked mid-way while she was speaking his name, causing a pink pigment appear on Hinatas face.

She waited for a reply from the Uchiha, but none came. Instead, he just stood there, her eyes bearing down at her somewhat shaky body. This lasted for a good minute or two before Sasuke shifted his gaze from her and walked passed her as though she didn't even exist.

Hinata just stood there, her hands still somewhat shaking at the small encounter. She didn't realize why she felt a shiver crawl up her spine, she had been in the company of the Uchiha before, just never a social company, so why was she shaken up by this small encounter with the Uchiha?

While she was having this mental debate with herself, she did not notice that a certain blond was heading towards Hinata. Only when he called out her name she snapped back into reality.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata blushed at Narutos sudden appearance a small smile appearing on her face.

"N-naruto-kun? What a-are you d-doing here?" She asked. Unconsciously her fingers began to fiddle with one another, a sign of her lack of self confidence creeping upon her.

"I was wondering if you saw Sasuke! He wasn't in the hospital today!" The loud blond spoke in his usual hyper tone even though there was no use in doing so since both Hinata and Naruto where less than a foot apart from each other.

"I-I…no. I haven't seen Sasuke-san." She had no idea why she had just lied to Naruto-her crush. She had meant to say that Sasuke had just wandered towards the forest but of course she did not say that.

"Ahh man! Well, Hinata-chan! Imma go look for that dobe! I'll see you around!" And in a flash the blond was out of sight.

Hinata continued walking to now, an unknown destination, debating with herself as to why she lied to Naruto. Her thoughts where once again interrupted by a gruff voice from behind.

"Thanks."

Hinata turned around to see who the 'thanks' belonged to and for the second time today she was staring at the youngest Uchiha. Once again, like there first encounter she was at a lost of words along with a heavy blush appearing on her face.

"Ano…" As Hinata mumbled those words, the Uchiha once again passed by Hinata, but this time, instead of standing and wondering about their encounter, Hinata made an effort to turn towards the walking Uchiha and fell into step with him.

"Ano…w-why do you 'thank' me Uchiha-san?" Hinata said in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

The answer did not come immediately after Hinata asked Sasuke this question but some time later.

"For not telling Naruto-san where I was." His low almost gruff voice echoed through Hinatas ears realizing for the reason why she had lied to Naruto.

"You w-want t-to be alone…d-don't you." Hinata said quietly, not knowing whether she should continue to walk with Sasuke or not.

"Hhn."

Hinata then stopped mid in her tracks, realizing that she was probably being a burden on Sasuke for following him to where ever his destination was.

"G-gomen." She said quietly as she stood there pathetically.

Sasuke turned around at her apology, a small smirk appeared on his face. But that was all he did, just smirk at her, and then he turned away to walk to the unknown destination, leaving the poor Hyuuga alone in the middle of the road.

"Gomen." Hinata repeated without a stutter. She watched Sasuke walk out of sight, blending in with the various towns people.

---

I was half asleep writing this. Anyways, I made Sasuke seem like a jerk…but you know what, he kind of is a jerk, well in my opinion. But to leave a poor Hinata in the middle of the road confused?! That's mean!

Hope you liked it….R&R!

wombat.


	3. Chapter 2: Consequences

**Authors Note: **I HAVE A PLOT! A week before I wrote out a summary to each chapter but when it came to actualy writing the story the summary chapters didn't work out so I began to wing it without having a plot. Well today when I was walking around the park I was thinking about where this story was heading and I got it! I quickly ran home and wrote it all down and it makes sense! I am so happy!

**Disclaimer: **I do no own Naruto. Emo Tear QQ

-

**Chapter 2**

"_...You disgraced the village of Kanohagakure! Your failed Sasuke!"_

Consequences 

"Sasuke will you please pay attention!"

Sasuke looked up at the speaker, only to have an annoyance shown on his face. He did not want to be here at the moment. In fact he would rather be followed around by the Hyuuga heir then be in the presence of The Fifth.

"You know that your disappearance and everything that came from the outcome of your disappearance will definitely have a consequence," Tsunade said in a weary voice. " Now in a normal situation I would have to send you to prison…"

As she continued to speak, Sasukes thoughts had traveled away from her speech. He had began to think about the events that had occurred within the past few days. He didn't comprehend any of what Tsunade had said until she mentioned a peculiar name.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasukes eyes shot back up to The Fifth, the look of annoyance disappearing in replacement was a hard stern look.

"What about the Hyuuga?" He spoke fast, almost to the point where it was hardly understandable.

The Fifth only smirked at the fact at his reaction to her mentioning. She knew that he wasn't paying attention, it was quite obvious for when she spoke his eyes began to haze somewhat, but she noticed the crisp color of his eyes when she spoke of the Hyuuga.

Letting a small chuckle escape her lips, The Fifth continued explaining the consequence that Sasuke must go threw.

"As your punishment, you not only have to escort the Hyuuga on her missions but you must indeed train her as well as doing some 'community service' for myself."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the hearing of his punishment. For most people it didn't seem like much, in fact it seemed easy, but for Sasuke. He did NOT wish to participate in this, in fact he thought that a sentence to jail would be better then hanging around the weakling Hyuuga.

"No." He simply said.

"No what?" Tsunade leaned in closer to Sasuke, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "You must go through with this _Uchiha._"

"I don't have to"

"Under these sort of circumstances-"

"What circumstance." Sasukes voice hardly rose when he spoke but it was obvious that his gruff voice was filled with anger.

"Under the circumstances that you ran away with the missing nin _Orochimaru_! You disgraced the village of Kanohagakure! Your failed Sasuke!" There was no retreat in what Tsunade had said, she had meant every word that spat out of her mouth, non of which should be taken half heartedly.

"Failed?" Sasuke spoke in a quiet tone though not at al weak. "What do you mean…failed?"

"You figure that out for yourself Uchiha. Now Hyuuga Hinata should arrive soon, you are to take her to the training grounds, you understand?"

Sasuke had to analyze what she had said, and even though it was a simple order he found it to be the hardest 'mission' that he had to pursue. After releasing what sounded like a sigh he nodded his head 'yes' followed by him leaving his seat heading towards the door.

"Sasuke…and try not to kill the girl."

Sasuke grunted at hearing this warning from Tsunade only to discard it like every other warning he was given. He wanted to get out of Kanoha, he didn't even know why he agreed to return, he knew that once again he would be a caged bird.

"Sasuke…one more thing."

He stood in front of the door, his back facing Tsunade. He did not move only to listen to Tsunade's shocking words.

"These are hard times for Kanoha, Sasuke. We are in the middle of a possible war, a cold war if you may. We don't need you to stir up any more trouble than you had," her face showed true power when she spoke, her eyes showed force and virtue while her face portrayed no emotions to emphasize the need of this. "Now run along Sasuke…"

At hearing his dismissal he quickly opened the door for his exit only to reveal the lvery person that he was force to converse with.

"K-konichiwa, Uchiha-san" The stutter belonged to non other then the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata.

--

Yes I know short…but don't worry, the story will lengthen as the plot begins to become full!

Sasuke has to try to figure out what he "failed" and now he has to train Hinata?! WHAT OBSURB SORT OF PUNISHMENT!

Like always, I hoped you like it. Sorry there wasn't much interaction between Sasuke and Hinata, but I needed to put this chapter in…it will become important in the later chapters.

Anyways…Read and Review!

Wombat


	4. Chapter 3: Lost in the Sharingan

**Disclaimer**: I regret to inform you that I don't own _Naruto_.

**Authors Note**: Hmm, interesting chapter. A fight scene. Forgive me if it doesn't turn out well.

Read and Review.

**Chapter Three**

_"I will show you that I am not weak!"_

Lost in the Sharingan

His hand clashed with her own, both pairs of feet gliding threw the dirt as though they where dancing a dangerous forbidden dance.

Sasuke gripped the hand belonging to the Hyuuga Heiress as it came dangerously toward Sasukes torso. He was agitated. He knew that this girl was incredibly weak compared to him and therefore saw her as a lost hope when it came to training her.

"You'd be dead right now." Sasuke said in a quite tone, second by second, gripping the hand of Hinatas harder to the point where she let out a small gasp of pain.

"Uchiha-san?" There was a look of fear in her large lavender eyes as Sasuke continued to grip her small delicate hands. She saw the look of agitation in his eyes, but there was something else that shown in his eyes that Hinata couldn't quite place. It seemed like an unknown emotion was being displayed in his eyes, an emotion unknown to man.

Sasuke seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, he had forgotten that he was sparing with the Hyuuga, only to be taken back in time within his own thoughts.

"You'd be dead right now…" He repeated in a almost a sinister lost tone of voice which made the fear in the Heiress eyes grow.

Hinata let out a small yelp as she felt the cracking of bones beneath Sasukes hand. His eyes closed slowly but as soon as they had shut closed, red eyes shown from his once coal black eyes. He had released the Hyuugas hand only to thrust her towards a large fighting pillar.

Her back hit the pillar with a large 'thump' followed by her breathing uneven gasp of air. She had noticed his blood-red eyes and they frightened her greatly, and if that wasn't enough, two shurikans came hurtling towards her. Luckily for her, she had rolled out of the way of the deadly weapons just in time, staring at the Uchiha with fear all over her face.

Even so, to not displease anyone, she weakly stood up and regained a fighting stance. She had no intentions of hurting the Uchiha for she knew that he was at a lost in his mentality. She knew that he wasn't thinking clearly, she knew that he wasn't himself at the moment.

"I will show you that I am not weak!" said Sasuke in a low menacing tone.

At this time, Sasuke was running at nearly full speed towards Hinata, giving Hinata no time to respond. She didn't even have time to activate Byakugan. He came towards her with two kunais in each hand only to stain them with a thick crimson liquid.

But this wasn't what shocked Hinata the most, of course two deep cuts to the arm and chest was frightening enough for anyone, but what shocked her the most was what he said next.

"I am not weak Itachi."

The crimson colored eyes disappeared only to return to the original coal black eyes that Sasuke once bore. The two kunai dropped from his hand as he returned back to reality. What he saw wasn't pleasing. He saw a blood stained Hinata with a frightened look upon her face. One hand clutching her chest as the other made its way towards Sasukes shoulder. And then his world went black as he fainted.

**Authors Note:**

Hope you liked it. I know, short, but AHHHH! It was longer, but fanfiction wasn't being nice to me.


	5. Chapter 4: A Sunny Place

**Disclaimer**: I do not own naruto

**Authors Note**: Hmm...now you get to see interaction between Hinata and Sasuke.

**Read and Review!**

"_A sunny place in a world of darkness…"_

**Chapter 4**

A Sunny Place

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly afraid that if he where to open them any faster his head would explode from the pain. Unconsciously his hand flew up towards his head as though by just the gesture, the throbbing pain within his head would disappear. It didn't…

Then the remembrance of what had occurred came flooding back into his memory only to make him feel more like shit. He had harm the Hyuuga heir in a way that could possibly end is the consequence of his death.

Gently removing his hand from his head he began to sit up, ignoring the pain the escalated in his head and traveled throughout his body.

He was still in the training ground, though the sun was due to set any time now. He had noticed that parts of the grass was still stained with blood but he tried to move his thoughts from that as he attempted to search for the Hyuuga.

"Y-you're awake." The voice came from behind (and above) Sasuke. He thought that maybe the girl had run off to report the attack to Tsunade, but here she was, standing in front of him with a small smile upon her lips.

"I-I…you where delusional…you had a f-fever and you began to hallucinate." Hinata exclaimed. She kneeled down towards Sasuke, placing a gentle hand upon his forehead nodding slightly.

His eyes narrowed as she performed this act. He was now the inferior one while she was the superior one, and yet, he liked the feel of her hand upon his head. It felt…nice.

"You p-probably still haven't recovered fully from your stay at the hospital…th-the workout p-probably caused the f-fever which caused you to hallucinate…" She had tried not to stutter as she continued to explain, but she failed. She had noticed the way his stare was intently focused on her eyes and this caused her to feel slightly unable to speak properly.

"Y-you…I guess I am l-lucky." She said as she somewhat lowered her head. "If y-you weren't s-sick. I probably would be d-d-dead." She had removed her hand from his forehead gently only to connect her two pointer fingers together from embarrassment.

She waited for Sasuke to speak, but to her dismay he remained silent. This made Hinata continue on with what she had to say.

"Gomen…I couldn't c-carry you back to the village. I-I…you where to heavy f-for me" She continued to connect her two fingers but returned her gaze back to the feverish Uchiha. "S-So I took care of you here…your fever seemed to lessen b-but I believe by the w-way you where clutching your head that y-you have a headache."

Sasuke, at hearing this, released a small grunt. He continued to stare into the Hyuugas eyes as she continued to speak.

"I can go and call for a m-medic nin to get you now since you are awake." She began to slowly stand up from her place on the ground, but before she could straighten herself up and head towards the village, she was stopped. Sasuke had clasped his hand with her own to stop her from moving forward towards the village, which caused Hinata to resume her place back on the ground.

"Your hurt." He said. And even though he had a fever and was aching all over, his voice still did not sound weak, it still sounded like a strong Uchiha.

Hinata nodded as she took noticed of her blood stained clothing. She had taken off her jacket which was also stained with blood so the chances of infection could reduce. She had been thankful though, that Sasuke was in a hallucinated state.

"I-I had ointment and bandages in my b-bag. So I was a-able to treat myself…b-but we r-really should go to the h-hospital. Your fever may rise." Her voice was shaky as she once again moved her frail hand towards Sasukes forehead and soon too the back of his neck. The fever was staying at a constant temperature and for that she was thankful, a sigh escaping her lips.

"No." His hand once again tightened around her fingers only to have a yelp escape Hinatas mouth. Once he heard the sound of pain from her voice he remembered that not only had he gave her a flesh wound but he also crushed a couple of broken finger bones. At this remembrance he let go of her hand but was surprised to see that the Hyuuga didn't retract her hand to bring it closer to her body from protecting it from any further damage. No. Instead she kept it on the ground, attempting to ignore the searing pain.

"B-But Uchiha-san…I-we need to get you indoor-"

"No."

"Naze…"

"I don't want to." He looked at Hinata when she realized that he was practically begging her to not go get some help. The great Uchiha was _begging_ the 'weak' Hyuuga.

"O-okay." She said as began to relax, but before she became to relax where she was sitting she decided to take her blood-stained jacket and place it over the sitting Uchiha as though it was a blanket.

She saw how Sasuke tensed up as he the metallic copper stench entered his nose.

"I-it…to keep you warm. Gomen" She said as she began to take the jacket back.

"No its alright" He said as brought the jacket over him, using it as a blanket. To his surprise it was thick, and a thought crossed his mind. He began to wonder _how in the world could the Hyuuga walk around all day in this thick jacket without looking as though she was sweating_.

It seemed that Sasuke wasn't the only one lost in thought. Hinata began to stare at the now setting sun, thought of the events that occurred within the past few hours where replaying through her mind. She then turned to look at the Uchiha, a worry look upon her face. She had known of Sasukes past and how his family had been murdered. She also knew that he disappeared from the village to train in order to defeat his parents murderer, his brother Itachi.

Sasuke, the boy sitting beside her, the boy with a fever, the boy who was known as now a deserter, a criminal, a betrayer, the boy who had begged her to stay with him, had been through allot these past few days. She suddenly felt guilty that he was being force to train her. She knew that he probably thought of her as a burden , but then she remembered what Tsunade had said to her.

"_If there is a physical war Hinata, they will come after you first. The unmarked Heiress." _

Her thoughts where soon interrupted by the voice of Sasuke.

"Your name means _A Sunny Place._" He didn't look at her while he spoke, instead he stared blankly at the sky which looked as though it was bleeding.

Hinata stared with a somewhat shocked expression upon her face. She didn't know how to answer this so instead she just nodded a 'yes'.

"Interesting."

She continued to stare at Sasuke for some but soon returned her gaze back to the sky, waiting for sleep to engulf her.

She didn't know what she was going to tell her father when she got home tomorrow. She had to think of an excuse to give him, an excuse that he would believe. While thinking of various excuses she bit her lips in concentration.

Hinata was so deep in concentration that she didn't even hear the words that escaped the Uchihas mouth.

"A sunny place in a world of darkness…"

**Authors Note**

And the plot slowly begins to unfold.

Sasuke crushed poor Hinatas hands? Oh my! THAT BASTARD! Oh well. Hinata will get over it, she is a strong girl, she just doesn't know it yet.

You also begin to see Sasukes thoughts about the girl, and though he still doesn't consider her as a friend (I don't think he considers anybody as a friend at this moment) he begins to unconsciously see that she may be able to help him out in this cruel world.

My youngest sister kept bugging me as I wrote this, kept dragging me away from my computer and putting 'Dora the Exploer' Stickers all over my knee and when I tried to leave she would cry. Usually I ignore her, but my mom said that I need to 'bond' with her more. So I was stuck.

Anyways….I hope you like it. Read and review.


End file.
